


What Comes Next?

by marilyn4ever



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed/Riddler pov, Fix-It of Sorts, Honesty, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Riddler calls out Ed on his feelings, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marilyn4ever/pseuds/marilyn4ever
Summary: What happens after the pier. Season 4 Episode 15.The start of something special.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	What Comes Next?

The Riddler found himself being led onto _that_ pier. Why did they have to bring him _here?_. 

Maybe in a way it was fitting, the thought briefly entered his mind. The place that Ed thought that he had killed his best friend, where he had thought that he had the upper hand, only for Oswald to have him frozen, because as much as Oswald says he hates him, he just couldn't kill him, could he. 

The place where he had been born anew, where it will now all end. How very poetic, in it's own way. 

He's being forced to his knees now, at least this will all be over soon, the pain from his ruined gums, flairs once more, at least he won't have to worry about getting an infection, he almost smiles, but he knows that will hurt too much. It's painful enough having to listen to his killers inane drivel. 

"Hey, I've got a riddle for you. What's got a bullet in it's head, and sinks to the bottom of the river? .... You!".

The pair laugh, as he pokes his ruined gums with his tongue, swallowing blood, getting ready to speak. 

"The real torture, is that those idiotic words will be the last I ever hear.".

**"Just do it!".**

He's had enough, might as well get it over with. He can't help but flinch, waiting for the pain to bloom, as he hears two gun shots, followed by the sound of bodies crumpling to the ground, for a split-second he's not even sure if he's been shot or not. 

Quickly reaching down to grab the gun that has fallen next to him, from one of Sofia's dead goons, he quickly stands, spinning in place, gun cocked and pointed ready to defend himself. 

_"Oswald!"._

The shock of seeing him here, as he shuffles towards him, with a gun in his hand, his Arkham uniform still only covered by his coat, the one that Riddler found for him. Why is he here?.

"How?. Did you already kill Sofia?".

"No, she left the mansion to pursue Jim Gordon.".

Oswald nods, as if it all makes complete sense, that Sofia would go after Jim and now he stands here on the pier.

"Why didn't you just stay at the home, wait till she came there and killed her?".

None of this is making any sense to him, Oswald wants. No, he needs Sofia dead, Martin won't be safe until she is gone, neither will Oswald.

"Then I wouldn't have been here on time.".

Stated so simply, but coming from Oswald it means everything, too much in fact, that he can't process it right now.

"You gave up your revenge for Me?".

Oswald shuffles closer, until he is right in front of him, he can't help but think that he looks cold and so very tired.

"Trust is so very hard to find in Gotham, but I trust you, Ed.".

He finds that he can't look away, he's transfixed, Oswald has saved him, again, and sacrificed to do it. There's a feeling in his chest, so very familiar, and long buried but it pushes its way back to the surface. He doesn't even feel the need to correct him on his name, as he watches Oswald tuck the gun away in his coat pocket, further proof that what he said, isn't some kind of trick. 

His fingers flex around the gun in his own hand, if he were still Ed, he could kill Oswald now, but he finds that Ed's desire to do so is absent and Riddler realizes that it hasn't been present for a while, suddenly Ed understands that it's not important that Oswald dies by his hand. 

The man in front of him is much more important to Riddler alive and breathing. 

He tucks the gun away in the back of his belt, sliding it under his jacket, it's too big for his pocket, as he goes to stand next to his friend, because yes, they are friend's again now, both admiring the view, hopefully for the last time.

"I have a strong desire ..... To never, ever see this pier again.".

Oswald turns his face to him.

"Ohh, I agree.".

Oswald turns and shuffles away, he follows him back to the stolen car.

"I'll drop you back at the Narrows, you really need to get your mouth looked at, I know how thorough the Dentist can be.".

Oswald made his way to the drivers side of the car, Riddler knew first hand how painful it was for Oswald to be driving, and in this cold, his leg must be agony by now, especially after being frozen as well, having followed his plan. Before he could offer to drive, Oswald was already starting the car. Climbing in, the car was no warmer than outside, his mouth throbbed, at least it gave him an excuse not to talk. 

His head was too full right now, he had almost died today, but now here he was, sat next to Oswald, his one time best friend, how he had missed him, there was that feeling again, something he associated with Ed. Back when they had both been happy with Oswald. 

He hadn't needed to take charge back then, Ed was doing fine on his own, maybe dropping the occasional hint to Ed while he slept, nothing more, until Oswald's betrayal. 

Freezing him in ice had reawakened him. How easy Ed had been to manipulate, setting up his plan for Oswald to free him. Now it was Ed's turn to take a back seat. All his hard work gone to waste over Ed's infatuation with Lee Thompkins.

He had watched from the sidelines as she had attempted to mold Ed back to the man he once was, so she could use him for her own ends, putting a stop to it by having Oswald free him. But now what does he do, he no longer has need of Lee, and Grundy is back to being Butch again, so he just lost his muscle. He could always stay with Oswald. 

Oswald could use the help, he's down on allies right now, they both are. And Oswald did say that he trusts him, maybe this could be their fresh start, Oswald still needs to take care of Sofia, and after torturing him, he would like nothing more than to see her dead. Together, for a joint cause, they would make a great team, he just needs a way to sell it to him.

Swallowing the blood in his mouth, he turns to Oswald who is concentrating on driving them back to the Narrows, he looks small behind the wheel. Riddler is overcome with a desire to protect him, as he had done with Martin. 

There is something broken inside Oswald, he had thought that by getting his revenge on Sofia it would have fixed him, made him The Penguin once more, but by saving him, Oswald still remains broken. 

Ed laughs in his head. 

"Don't tell me you want to fix him, you should have pulled the trigger back at the pier, just as I did. _Riddler!_ ".

He ignores Ed, he knows it's an empty threat, that Ed no longer wants Oswald dead, how can that idiot not understand how important that man is to them, but his laughter makes his ears ring, distracting him from what he wants to say to Oswald. 

"Oh, I get it now, how pathetic, you wanted to get rid of Lee, so Oswald would be our only choice. You're in love with him!".

Riddler gasps, causing Oswald to glance over at him, removing his eyes from the road, checking to make sure that he's OK. He manages a nod and barely there smile, even though it hurts his face, it placates Oswald enough that he returns his eyes to driving. 

**"Shut up!"**. He threatens Ed, restraining himself from talking out loud.

"Huh, no wonder we got along so well when we worked for Oswald, at least then we were both on the same page. How can you still love him, after everything he did to us?".

"How could you tell him we didn't?. You are such a liar Ed. Denial. Denial. Denial. And you had to run off with that librarian, when he loved us back!. You Ed, ruined everything. You Ed, made him hate us. I'm the one that suffers because you go running when some woman shows you the smallest shred of kindness, just look at Lee, she doesn't want you, she wants to use you, she is still in love with James Gordon, your just too dumb to see it.".

"No you're wrong, Lee cares about me, the only thing Oswald cares about is himself.".

"So why did he save us?, dumb-ass. You know that's not true, look at what he did for Martin, I think that even now, after everything you did to him, that he still loves us!, and you love him too, even after everything he has done, it always comes back to Oswald for you, I don't even know anymore which of us loved him first.".

Ed was finally silent, Riddler risked a glance over at Oswald, clearing the blood from his throat, he had no idea where to start, he didn't want to return to the Narrows, but he had nowhere else to go, no safe house, and they couldn't go back to the manor until Sofia was taken care of, that would be the first place she looked. He needed to keep Oswald safe, and for now at least, away from Martin. 

"Do you remember where my old apartment was?, I think it would be best that we go there.".

Oswald almost swerved the car into oncoming traffic, the look of consternation on his face at what he was suggesting, had him second guessing himself, maybe returning to where it all began for them, was just a little too on the nose. But just as swiftly the look vanished from Oswald's face.

"Yeah, I remember where it is Ed, like I could forget, it's a good a place as any to lay low for now, Sofia would probably check the Narrows anyway.".

Riddler relaxed at his words, not noticing the tension now present in Oswald as he drove. 

They arrived at Ed's old apartment sooner than expected, Riddler groaned as he got out of the car, his leg had joined in adding to the pain from his gums, he hoped that whoever had moved into his old place had at least some supplies, and fairly decent pain medication wouldn't go amiss right now, for both of them, Oswald looked as if he could use some too.

Oswald appeared to become uneasy as they helped each other to the door of the apartment, he reached up to the lintel above the door and after a few seconds made a happy noise, presenting Oswald with a key. 

"I use to hide it up there in case of emergencies, lets hope that the locks haven't been changed.". 

He slid in the key and rolled the door open, it would appear that they were in luck. As he stepped inside, he stopped short, this was his apartment, including everything in it. What?, how could that be?. 

He spun around to face Oswald, who stood staring down at his feet, looking even more uncomfortable than before, refusing to meet his eye. 

"Oswald, is this your doing, _why?_ , you told me my apartment was gone.".

"I kept it for you when you were still in Arkham, when I got you out, it seemed for the best to have you stay at the manor, especially with you helping with my campaign, I'm sorry that I misled you, I would have told you eventually but then ... Well you know.".

Riddler didn't know if he should be angry or grateful at the revelation. He left Oswald at the door and headed to the kitchen, a salt rinse should help his mouth, and he knew Ed had painkillers stashed in the bathroom cabinet. He found salt easy enough, remembering where everything was, even after several years away. Washing the blood from his face, as he rinsed his mouth, wincing at the sting as the salt cleaned his ruined gums. 

With that taken care of, he went to the bathroom, opening the cabinet to retrieve the pills, taking the whole bottle with him, he ignored Ed's reflection in the mirror as he closed it, he didn't want to talk to him right now, Oswald had kept his apartment all of this time. Why?.

Oswald had sat himself down on the sofa, Riddler's breath caught in his throat at the sight, he looked so similar to when Ed had taken him in, back when they had both been fascinated with him, before either one of them had realized that the feeling that had been growing, was in fact love. It was almost as if time had reversed, as if they were being given the gift of doing it all over again, this time they would get it right. He handed Oswald a couple of the pills, retreating to the kitchen to get them both something to drink. 

Only now did he notice the lack of dust, that wasn't right, he side eyed Oswald, instantly suspicious. Had he employed a cleaner, Oswald still looked apprehensive, there was something he obviously wasn't telling him. If this friendship was going to go the way they both wanted, based on trust, then Oswald would have to tell him. 

Placing the drinks on the table, Riddler took a seat next to the other man, Oswald gave a sigh and started talking without any prompting from him. 

"After everything, I liked to come here, not all the time just, now and then, I'd clean occasionally, I know it sounds silly, it is I suppose, I just remember how you liked everything to be clean, and I missed you Ed.".

Oswald couldn't look at him, and Riddler had no clue what to say after that confession. 

"Ah, did he miss us **when we were frozen in a block of ice** , his center piece at the Iceberg Lounge.".

Ed sat on the other side of Oswald on the arm of the sofa, Riddler shot him a glare, yes, he was still somewhat miffed about that himself, but the alternative was being dead, it had resulted in them fracturing once more, when they had made so much progress. 

Ed needed to accept that there was no going back, not now that they were too far along the path of who they were supposed to be, Lee had clouded his mind, giving Ed false hope, one of the many reasons Riddler had wanted her dead. 

Oswald had been their mentor, and their friend. The only one to see the real them, what they could become, and they had, for a brief amount of time, all thanks to the man who now sat between them.

Riddler was sure that they could be again, with Oswald's help, now they were his equal, but they had to revive The Penguin first. He was a broken shell of a man, just as he had been once before, in this very apartment. They had fixed him then, breathed life back into him, now they would need to do it again, start afresh. 

"You can't be serious, look at him he has nothing left, no purpose, no friends, he is utterly alone.".

"No, he has me, he would have us both, if you pulled your head out of your ass long enough to remember what he means to us, you can't lie to me Ed, you think about him all the time, you want his attention, you want him, you're just too afraid to admit it!.".

Ed scoffed, but he refused to meet Riddler's eye, he knew he was right, Riddler just had to get him to accept it.

"I missed you too. Oswald.".

Riddler went with honesty, if Ed couldn't manage it, he would. Emotions and feelings were not his strong suit, but for Oswald he would at least try.

"Thank you, for keeping this place, all this time I thought everything was gone. I've moved on from who I once was, but this place holds some good memories. It's where our friendship began, and we are friends again, aren't we Oswald?".

"Of course Ed!".

Oswald turned to him then, surprise on his face that he had even had to asked that question, but Riddler had to be sure, the distrust was still there, it hadn't simply vanished just because he loved him. Oswald was just as capable of using him for his own ends, as Lee had intended to use Ed for hers. 

Riddler visibly swallowed, as he tried to force the words that he needed to say out into the open. He knew Ed would not have the courage to admit it, and if he was correct in his assumption that Oswald still loved him, his actions today implied that he did, his confession may help to heal Oswald, restoring him as Penguin once more.

Or Oswald would laugh in his face, merely paying him back for freeing him from Arkham, saving him as a thank you and nothing more. Before indecision could take hold, he reached for Oswald's hand, holding it loosely with his own. He felt Oswald attempt to pull his hand away, so he tightened his hold slightly, stroking the fingers of his other hand, over Oswald's knuckles. 

Lifting his eyes to his face, Oswald looked concerned back at him.

"Ed, is everything alright?". Riddler gulped, why would those damned three words not come out, no matter how hard he tried to force them. 

Ed snickered from his seat on the arm of the sofa, finding Riddler's lack of oration, incredibly amusing. 

"You just can't do it, can you?, after all this time, you're actually afraid that you're wrong, that if you say it, and he no longer loves us, that you have lost him for good.".

Ed's own amusement vanished, as his own words sank in. He looked panicked at Ridder for a second, before he disappeared. Riddler felt a pull inside as Ed fought to take back control. 

"We do this together or not at all.". He addressed Ed inside their mind. He knew that Ed felt the same, for all his bluff and bluster, he would be just as crushed as him, if Oswald had moved on and purged them from his heart. 

He felt Ed's acceptance, as they became one, merging together as before. Ed could now feel the chill from Oswald's hand, held in his own, those too green eyes staring back at him, clouded with concern and confusion. 

"Oswald, I didn't tell you the truth, I sent you to a watery grave thinking that I didn't love you, I taunted you when I told you I didn't love you back.".

Oswald tries to pull away, but Ed holds fast to his hand, as the words spill, finally. If only Oswald had said something at the time, about how he felt, made some kind of move to show Ed how much he meant to him, maybe all of this could have been avoided. But it was no use dwelling on what if's, too late to turn back the clock, it was now, that was of vital importance. 

"I love you, maybe even from the moment we first met, I tried to deny it at first, then buried it deep, because I thought that you could never love someone like me, then when you told me I thought you were trying to manipulate me, that it couldn't be true. How could The Penguin ever love useless, pathetic Edward Nygma.".

Ed took at stuttering breath, he felt raw, laid bare and flayed apart. Riddler was right, everything he did was to gain acceptance and respect from this man sat before him, Oswald Cobblepot, who now sat rigid beside him, his hand turning whiter than usual, with how very hard Ed held it in his grasp.

 _"I killed you Oswald_ , and it was your death that brought us together, Riddler and Ed, just not in the way I anticipated, we mourned together, after I told myself that I hated you, I missed you too much, I needed you by my side, but you were gone.".

Ed's face felt wet, as he blinked away fresh tears, never once breaking eye contact with Oswald, who merely sat waiting for Ed to finish. His normally readable face now a mask, hiding his emotions, only his eyes gave away the impact that Ed's words were having on him. 

"I did that, I tore us apart. It will never happen again Oswald, you have my word on that, as your friend.".

Ed was expecting Oswald to gather him in his arms, maybe wipe away his tears, he hadn't foreseen Oswald ripping his hand from his grasp and looming over him in rage. 

"That's all very touching **ED** , but I need to kill Sofia, and make sure that Martin is safe, I don't have time for your little heart to heart right now, what did you expect?, that I would welcome you with open arms, say that all is forgiven, you were right Ed when you said that love is a weakness, just look at you now.".

Oswald flapped and screamed at him, bringing a smile to Ed's face, Hello Penguin, there was that fire, that rage that had been missing, he had been right to admit his feelings to him, it worked better than he anticipated. 

"What?. Why are you smiling?.".

Oswald was a tiny ball of rage and fury, as he stalked over Ed looking ready to land a punch to his grinning face, it hurt to smile so very wide, he could already feel the bruising along his jaw, but he just couldn't make himself stop, just as Oswald had known to free Riddler from his cage, he had released The Penguin, hiding battered and bruised inside Oswald.

_"Oswald!"._

The awe was evident in his voice, stopping Oswald in his tracks. Before he even made a conscious decision to do it, he stood and took hold of Oswald by his arms, grin finally slipping from his face as he captured his lips with his own. He was gentle, aware that pushing too hard would likely result in agony from his jaw, especially if Oswald decided to punch him, and he wanted to give Oswald a chance to pull away if he so desired. 

Oswald surrendered to the kiss, Ed watched his eyes slip closed as he hummed against Oswald's lips. He lifted one hand to cup the side of his face, causing Oswald to open his eyes as Ed drew back, his smile now soft, but he didn't completely release him, trailing his thumb over the smaller man's cheek. His other hand drifting up his arm to rest against his neck, Oswald's pulse thudding against his fingertips. 

"I meant every word Oswald, I love you, I will help you get Sofia, and Martin is snug as a bug in a rug, safe as houses. Even if you no longer love me back, I will always be here for you, you can always count on me.".

Oswald looked conflicted as he breathed harshly through his nose, studying Ed's face for deceit and finding none, he held himself open for the first time in his life, awaiting Oswald's judgement. Oswald let out a harsh sigh.

"This doesn't change anything Ed, just because you said the words, love is still our weakness, look at what it did to us, your love for me tore you apart, literally, I wont do that to you again, I love you too much to let that happen, it will destroy us.".

"Oswald, it can be our strength, no one could stand in our way, not even ourselves, we understand one another better now, we are different people than we once were, I was wrong when I said that love was our weakness, look at what you have achieved, because you use your heart.".

Ed placed his hand over Oswald's chest, his own heart fluttering, to match Oswald's, so much stood in the balance, like a guillotine waiting to fall, he could cleave Ed apart once more, or hold him together. 

Oswald placed his hand over Ed's own, where it lay, fingers splayed over his own heart. Tilting his face up towards Ed, a lone tear trailed its way down his cheek, stopping as it reached Ed's thumb, he brushed it away. 

"Kiss me then, _Riddler_.".

Ed lent down to comply with Oswald's request, as their lips brushed, it was Ed who closed his eyes this time, savoring the soft press of Oswald's lips against his own. Until his mouth, sending out sharp pain, forced him to stop, he pulled away from Oswald, wincing.

"Maybe I really should take those painkillers.".

Oswald's soft chuckle, followed him back to the sofa as he opened the bottle of medication with shaking hands, quickly swallowing two, he replaced the lid and closed his eyes, Oswald removed it from his hands as he sat down next to him, snuggling close he rested his head on Ed's chest, their hands entwined. 

The silence stretched, neither man wishing to break it, for now at least they were safe and together, neither knew what tomorrow may hold, but now they were a unified force, against anyone who dared to stand in their way. Ed would ensure of Oswald's rise to the top, reclaiming his throne, Gotham would lie at their feet.

Oswald snuffled against Ed's bloody shirt, the smaller man having fallen asleep. With Oswald pressed against him, it seemed impossible that it was only a little over an hour ago, that he had been kneeling on the pier, awaiting his demise. The cold wind ready to take his final breath, had it not been for Oswald's arrival. Their fate so entwined, woven together, there truly could not be one without the other. 

The Riddler and The Penguin.


End file.
